The present invention relates to an indication apparatus having a rotary indication drum bearing characters or symbols on its outer periphery and capable of indicating a highest priority one of a plurality of simultaneously occurring indication items.
Heretofore, in order to impart the priority to the indication items, a logic is incorporated in a motor drive circuit such that the indication drum is rotated until an indicium corresponding to the highest priority item coincides with an indicium corresponding to the indication item on the indication drum.
However, this method includes a drawback in that as the number of indication items increases a priority logic circuit becomes more and more complex, and a coding circuit as well as a discrimination circuit for determining the coincidence of the code also becomes complex.